True Strength Eternally
by AleGnA
Summary: Ch.17 Finally! This came to me in my sleep so I decided to use it to end this cuz i wasn't happy with the way it ended. I hope you all like this! Enjoy!
1. Thunder Brings Callings

****AN: This is the starting of my sequel. I wanted 2 post it so people would know I was really going 2 do it. I will keep posting more after I fix the holes in my mind. 2 many things going through there at the moment. Enjoy. 

  
  


****DISCLAIMER: Once again I own nothing but, Faith's words. Nope, no owning Escaflowne for me, although I'd love 2. 

  
  


**__**True Strength Eternally****

  
  


Hitomi watched as the rain poured down outside the window. She was thinking about how happy she had been when a loud clap of thunder caused her to jump involuntarily. Two strong arms wrapped around her joined by a head which, began planting tiny kisses on her neck.

"Scared?" 

"No, not really. Just thinking about how happy I am right now." She said as she turned to face her love.

"I'm glad you're happy Hitomi. I wouldn't want it any other way." 

"Are you happy Van?" She asked. Van smiled and kissed her.

"Of course I'm happy. I have everything I could ever want." He said. Just then a knock was scarcely heard.

"Speaking of which. Come in Faith." Hitomi said as she sat up in the bed. The door cracked open to reveal a small child with long black hair and deep green eyes. . 

"Mommy, I'm scared. Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Faith asked as she flashed a cute puppy face. Van and Hitomi looked at each other then back at their daughter. 

"I don't see why not." Van said as they made room for the little girl who ran full tilt across the room. She snuggled under the covers and giggled.

"I thought you were scared?" Hitomi asked.

"I am but, not when I'm with you. You and Daddy keep the voices away." Faith said. Hitomi looked over Faith's head at Van who, at the time, was looking at her.

"What voices do you hear Faith?" Van asked.

"I dunno, just voices. They don't really say much. They need to speak up so I can hear them. It's not polite to mumble." Faith said as she yawned.

"Go to sleep Faith, it's late and you have a busy day ahead of you." Hitomi said. Faith scrunched up her little face at the thought of what awaited her in the morning.

"Do I have to go? It's so boring and all those old, stuffy nobles always pinch my cheeks. It hurts." She pouted. Van had to laugh at his daughter's innocence.

"Unfortunately, we all have to go. There's no avoiding it. If there was a way, I would have found it." Van said. This earned a playful whack from Hitomi.

"Both of you, stop playing around and get some sleep. I will not have a cranky daughter and an even crankier husband on my hands tomorrow. I don't think Millerna will like it either." Hitomi said. With that the group fell silent and slipped into a peaceful sleep. Well at least three of them.

  
  


**_~~Hitomi's dream~~_**

_Hitomi walked through a field of flowers with Faith in tow. The sun shone down on them making the day more beautiful. Faith had run in front of her and was picking flowers._

_Suddenly, the sky grew dark and it began to rain. Faith had stood up and ran from Hitomi and the field._

_"Faith! Faith come back!" She yelled. It was no use the child was gone. The field they were in was gone and there was only darkness. She was alone now._

_"Faith? Faith! Somebody, please answer me!" She begged. Faith then appeared before her but, there was something different about her. Something odd and scary. _

_"Help me." Faith cried as she disappeared._

**_~~End Dream~~_**__

  
  


Hitomi awoke with a start. She looked around the room then her eyes settled on the delicate figure beside her. Moving some loose strands of black hair from her eyes, Hitomi leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead. She was deep in thought now and couldn't possibly sleep.

Grabbing her robe, she snuck out onto the balcony to watch the sunrise. She couldn't forget the dream she had and she was beginning to wonder if it was a vision. It shook her to think of such a thing for, it was about her daughter. She barely register the two arms that wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?" Van asked upon seeing her worried expression. 

"I...I had a dream." She said. There was no point in hiding anything from him. He would know that there was more to it than that.

"A dream? Why does this worry you so?" He asked.

"I think it was a vision. It was so real Van." She said as she turned to face him. He pulled her close to him and rubbed her back.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I was in a field of flowers with Faith then a storm came and she disappeared. It got dark and there was so much emptiness there. I called out for her but, she never came. When she finally did, she..." Hitomi stopped short, afraid of the next words to come.

"What Hitomi? She what?" Van asked.

"She cried to me to help her. It doesn't make sense Van. Why would I have a vision now?" She asked not wanting to know the reasons.

"Maybe...maybe it was just a dream Hitomi. You haven't had a vision in years." Van said as he tried to calm her down.

"I hope you're right Van. I really do hope you're right." She said. They continued to watch the sunrise in silence.

"Mommy! Daddy!" 

Van and Hitomi were brought back from their moment when Faith came to hug their legs.

"Good morning sweetie. Sleep well?" Hitomi asked.

"Uh-huh. The voices woke me up." Faith said.

"What did they say Faith?" Hitomi asked with worry in her voice.

"They were calling my name. I thought it was you." Faith said.

"Listen to me Faith. If the voices say anything to you again, I want you to tell me ok? It's very important that I know." Hitomi said.

"Ok Mommy. Can you do my hair today?" Faith asked.

"Of course. Go down to your room and I'll be right there." Hitomi said. Faith bounded out the door in a flash after that.

"Do you think she has your gift too Hitomi?" Van asked.

"I'd like to say no but, I'm beginning to lean toward yes. I don't want her to have to go through that. It's still hard on me when I see them." Hitomi said.

"Don't worry Hitomi, whatever happens we'll get through it together." Van assured her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I should go before she wakes everybody else up." She said as she left the balcony.

"I'll find you later." Van called back.

"I'm sure you'll hear us." She said as she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED.

  
  



	2. Memories and Cooties

**AN:** Next part, mushiness. I hope this makes sense. I was hoping on getting this done before 6 but, stupid brothers and work got in the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aunty Merle looky here! Mommy did my hair today." Faith said with a smile. Merle eyed high ponytail then looked up at Hitomi. She seemed to be off somewhere other than where she was supposed to be.

"It looks great Faith. Why don't you go see if daddy's ready yet." Merle said.

"Ok, bye Mommy!" Faith said.

"Bye sweetie." Hitomi said.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Merle asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing Merle." Hitomi said.

"Don't give me that. I stopped by your room to see if you were ready yet and Van gave me the same look that you have right now. Something's going on and I want to know." Merle said.

"Alright Merle. Faith is hearing voices and I had a dream last night that I think may have been a vision." Hitomi said.

"Oh. Do you want me to keep an extra close eye on Faith today?" Merle asked.

"Thanks Merle. I'd really appreciate it. Van looked upset?" Hitomi asked suddenly remembering Merle's earlier words.

"Not upset just, deep in thought." Merle replied. 

"I probably worried him with my dream. I should go..." 

"You should go get ready. Faith will be here with Van-sama soon and you'll still be wearing that robe! Move it! You can talk to him on the way to meet Millerna." Merle said pushing her toward the changing room. She had put the gown Hitomi was to wear in there when she came in.

"Ok Merle, I'm going." Hitomi said as she was pushed into the changing room.

She quickly dressed and eyed herself in the mirror. The dress was tight around her top area but, flowed out at the bottom. She always thought that is was too much for her. She remembered the first time she had worn a dress that big. She had to get Merle to help her with every little detail. That day had been her wedding day. One of the most happiest days of her life and one of the most hectic. It had taken a full two hours to get her into the dress right. Even with the maids and Merle's help. 

She smiled as she played with the strings on the top of her dress. Memories of that day spread like wild fire through her mind and brought dreamy look to her face.

  
  


**_~~Flashback~~_**

**__**_"Hitomi? Hitomi are you crying?" Merle asked as she came through the door to her room._

_"Sorry Merle. Can you believe it? I'm not even married yet and I'm crying already!" She had said as she paced the floor._

_"You're shaking too but, don't worry about it, you're allowed to be nervous. You're taking a big step after all." Merle said._

_"Oh thanks a lot Merle. I know that already though." She muttered._

_"If it makes you feel any better, Lord Van is just as nervous as you." Merle said._

_"Really? Van's nervous?" She asked with curiosity. Merle nodded and proceeded in circling her._

_"Merle, stop doing that. I'm already dizzy enough as it is." She said. _

_"Just making sure everything is in place." Merle replied. _

_Looking in the mirror, she eyed the beautiful gown she was standing in. She had requested that it be white to fit the traditions she had on the Mystic Moon. Van had agreed without hesitation saying that it was only fair for her to keep a tradition as special as that for memories. One thing she had decided to do was to have gold trim around the bottom, sleeves and collar which came down to form a little v. _

_The sleeves were long and slightly puffed _(don't think Allen's puffy sleeves or Millerna's. Not that big). _They too came to make little v's at the end. The top part of her dress had been made to fit snugly around her and showed every curve of her body. The bottom flared out and carried the longest train she had ever seen._

_Small diamonds and pearls made wonderful patterns around the top and bottom of her dress and almost made her glow when the light hit them just right._

_"Hitomi, let's go! It's time." Merle called._

_She couldn't remember much after that. Seeing Van standing at the end of the isle waiting for her had made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't see anyone else but him. _

_Her nervousness subsided when Van took her hand and the ceremony continued. She barely remembered the words she was supposed to say when the time came. The only time she actually came to her senses was when Van's warm lips pressed against hers and the crowd of people behind them cheered loudly._**__**

**_~~End Flashback~~_**

**__**Van walked into the room to see Hitomi staring off into space. The dreamy, happy look in her eyes made him glad that she wasn't still thinking about the danger Faith may have been in. He walked over and took the strings out of her hand, waiting for her to come back from her dream world.

She blinked when she noticed that the strings that held the top part of her dress together were no longer in her hands. Feeling them tighten she looked up to see Van's mischievous smile.

"I'd rather be untying these instead of tying them you know." He said.

"I bet you would. To bad we have to be downstairs soon. I'll make you a deal though." She said, grinning.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'll let you do the honors later tonight." She said as she pecked his nose.

"I'd be more than honored." He replied, lifting her chin to kiss her.

"Eeeew, gross!"

Van and Hitomi tore their lips apart to see Faith making faces at the door.

"Come here you." Hitomi said, giggling. Faith ran over and hugged her mother's knees.

"You two were kissing! Boys have cooties Mommy!" Faith said. Hitomi laughed and looked at Van who just raised his eyebrows. 

"You'll understand when you get older Faith." Hitomi said. Van knelt down in front of her.

"Do you think I have cooties?" He asked. Faith pondered this for a moment and decided to humor her father.

"Yes!" She said, giggling. She turned to run away but, he grabbed her and started tickling, her planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Ok you two, break it up. It's time to go. Faith, where is Merle?" Hitomi asked.

"I...I have to find Aunty Merle Daddy!" Faith said between giggles. Van let her go and watched as she curtsied and stuck out her tongue before leaving the room, laughing.

"Ready to go?" Van asked, standing to meet Hitomi. She looked in the mirror eyeing the dress. 

The dress itself was off-white with gold and red trimming. It had a low cut, curved neck line and was tight until it went to her hips. There it flared out to cover her feet. The sleeves were tight quarter length of the way and then flared out to reach her wrists. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said, turning to leave. When Van didn't follow she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you were still worried about your dream." He said.

"I just want to forget it for now. I haven't gotten any other warnings or anything. No more bad feelings so it must have been nothing. If it comes back, I'll worry more." She said. Van seemed unconvinced and he had every right to be. She was still worried just, trying not to worry him more. 

"Come on, we're going to be late." She said with a smile. He nodded and took her hand closing the door with the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

  
  


**AN:** Yup, that's it for now. I'm getting there. It will make more sense in the future parts I hope. Sorry if my descriptiveness sucks. I'm not that good at being descriptive with dresses and stuff yet. I'll get better. Oh, to describe Faith, she looks like a cross between Van and Hitomi. She has Hitomi's green eyes only slightly darker and her figure. Well as close to it as a 5 year old can get. She's got Van's black hair and a cross between their skin color. Like, not as dark as Van's but, not as light as Hitomi's. R&R if u'd like. Flame me if u want they don't bother me that much. L8er!


	3. Greetings and Bad Feelings

**AN:** Well here's the third part. It's now 2:45am and I'm quite tired. I hope you like this. The plot will thicken in the next chapter hopefully. I'm already thinking of ideas! I'm sure I'll get more when I'm in bed. That's where they like to come. Don't ask me why cuz I haven't figured it out yet. They strike at the oddest times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"What were you thinking about earlier anyway?" Van asked. Hitomi looked from Faith, who was skipping ahead of them, to him.

"When?" She asked.

"When I came to see if you were ready. You were daydreaming about something. What was it?" He asked. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Memories. I was thinking of the first time I had to wear a dress as big as this. Do you remember that day?" She asked.

"Most of it. What I remember most of that day is how beautiful you looked and how happy I was." He replied.

"And that day was?" She asked.

"Our wedding day. I couldn't forget that day even if I tried. You underestimate me Hitomi." He said.

"So I have. Forgive me?" She asked.

"Always." He replied as the stopped in front of the set of oak doors that led outside. Both took a hold of one of Faith's hands and led the child out to the courtyard where they were to meet everyone.

This day was to start the events for the next couple of days. It was a celebration for the anniversary of the Alliance that had been made a few years after the Great War. Countries had taken the time to restore their land to full glory and came together to from and alliance to ensure peace. The major countries being Freid, Asturia and Fanelia, of course.

Hitomi smiled as they entered the courtyard. Van had told her after she had arrived that the alliance was just getting on it's feet. Now it was doing great and smaller countries had come to be apart of it. Some that Hitomi herself had helped join.

She was glad that the annual gathering was taking place in Fanelia this year. Before it had been held in Asturia but, Millerna had decided that they needed a change of pace and she voted that they hold it in Fanelia. Everyone had agreed without hesitation.

Once in the garden, Hitomi spotted a carriage with the Asturian crest on the door. She smiled and looked at Van.

"I can walk Dryden, I'm fine for the hundredth time. Hitomi!" Millerna yelled as she half walked, half ran across the courtyard.

"Millerna! It's good to see you again. You're pregnant again?" Hitomi asked, excitedly.

"So you see. That I am. Dryden keeps fussing over me like I've never done this before. It's quite unbearable sometimes but, he does it out of love." Millerna said.

"Don't remind me. They think that just because we're carrying a child that we might break if they touch us the wrong way. Well in my case anyway. I was beginning to wonder if Van would ever come near me again." Hitomi said showing a sly grin.

"Let's...change the subject. Please?" Van cut in before he could be humiliated anymore.

"Sorry Van, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Hitomi said with a smile.

"I bet." Van muttered.

"Get used to it Van. You're not that old and you've still got a long way to go." Dryden said. Van turned a nice shade of red at the comment.

"Mommy I want to go play!" 

Millerna looked down to see her daughter pulling at her dress. Her blonde hair blowing slightly from the wind.

"We can't play right now Marion dear. We still have to greet the others. Once we're done you can go play with Faith. Be polite now." Millerna said. The child sighed and looked up to see Van and Hitomi. A blush crept on her face and she curtsied. 

"Hello King Van, Queen Hitomi. Hi Faith." Marion said with a smile.

"Hi Marion!" Faith squealed.

After a few hours of boring adult speech and fondling of the children. Hitomi decided that it was time to let Faith go play with the other children. She could tell that she was getting cranky and bored standing there. She was about to tell Faith that she was allowed to go play when a man came up to them.

"Queen Hitomi I presume? It's a pleasure to meet you. This must be Princess Faith. Charmed." He said as he reached out to touch Faith's cheek. Faith stared at him for a moment the recoiled to hide behind her mother.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's quite tired at the moment." Hitomi said.

"Don't blame her really. Have a nice day." The man said as he left. 

"Faith honey, you can go play now. Make sure you find Merle first ok?" Hitomi asked.

"Uh-huh." Faith said as she walked to the gardens where she had spied Marion and Merle earlier. 

"Hey Faith, what's wrong?" Marion asked.

"The voices came back but, I don't want to tell Mommy. She's scared and I don't want her and Daddy to worry. Promise you won't tell?" Faith asked.

"K, I promise. Let's play!" Marion said. 

Hitomi watched as Faith and Marion ran around the garden. A bad feeling had begun to rise in the pit of her stomach and she felt like she needed to watch over her daughter carefully.

"What's wrong Hitomi?"

She turned to see Millerna looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I have this feeling that I have to protect her from something." Hitomi replied.

"You are her mother. We all get a little protective sometimes." Millerna said.

"That's not it. I had a dream that makes me feel as if something bad is going to happen." Hitomi replied.

"Was it a vision or something?" Millerna asked.

"I don't know but, whatever it was, the feeling's coming back worse then before. I can't help but feel scared for her. I...I..." She looked up to see Van and Dryden approaching them.

"Don't tell Van. He's already worried about me enough as it is. I don't want to worry him more." She said.

"Alright but, if you see anything else you should tell him Hitomi. He does deserve to know." Millerna replied.

"I know that and I will. Don't worry." Hitomi said as they parted to see the two.

**_~~Somewhere in the forests of Fanelia~~_**__

  
  


A figure dressed in black robes walked around a table littered with bottles and tubes of different sizes. His laughter filled the dark room as he paced the cabin 

"They're fools! Complete and total fools! They're so busy worrying about the others feelings to even realize what's going to happen!" He laughed as he raked a hand through the mass of grey hair that covered his black eyes.

"I wonder when they'll see it coming. I can't wait! It's like celebrating a birthday! Revenge will be mine at last!" He yelled as his evil laughter filled the air.

**_~~Back at the castle~~_**

  
  


Hitomi looked at the sky in wonderment as a weird sound filled her ears. Something was coming and she sensed it. Van looked over to see her staring off in the direction of the forest and wondered what she was looking at.

"What is it Hitomi?" He asked. She jumped and turned to face him.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something just now but, I think it was just my imagination. I'm fine now. Let's go." She said, looking back at Faith. Something was definitely coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  


**AN:** Well that's it for now. Hope you all like it. Again, R&R and tell me what you think. Til next time minna!


	4. Nice Pillows and Disturbing Visions

**AN:** Wow, it's amazing how much you can actually accomplish when you aren't about 2 fall face first into the computer screen! Here's the next chapter. Finally something happens! Well...you'll see. Continue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Another carriage came to the gates of Fanelia just as the sun was setting. A boy about the age of fourteen stepped out and looked toward a giant bonfire that was surrounded by people. Replacing some blonde strands of hair back to their original place, the boy walked toward them only to be tackled on the way there.

"I knew you'd come! I kneeew it, I kneeew it!" Faith sang as she skipped around him. 

"Faith, that's not how you greet someone. You know better than that."

"Oops, sorry Mommy." Faith replied.

"It's ok Hitomi, I really don't mind." The boy replied.

"Still, she wasn't raised that way and she knows better. How are you doing Chid?" Hitomi asked.

"Quite well thank you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner. Things held me up. How are you doing?" Chid asked.

"Everything's fine here. Don't worry about being late. Come join us. It's a good thing I had to go get a blanket for Faith. We might have missed you." Hitomi said. Chid looked at her with confusion. 

"Couldn't someone else have gone for you?" He asked.

"I just wanted to go for a walk so, I made an excuse. That's just between you and me though k?" She asked.

"Sure, where's Van anyway? I figured if I saw you, I'd see him." Chid said with a smile.

"Over there. I managed to get him to stay put while I went inside." Hitomi said. She knew what he was getting at. Van and her were pretty much inseparable. You couldn't see one or the other alone. 

"Wow, that's a start." Chid said as they neared the fire. Faith bounded in front of them and jumped up on Van's lap. This got some laughs from people in the crowd. 

"Hello to you too." Van said as he wrapped an arm around his daughter. Some people may have thought that Faith's manners weren't the best and Van knew that but, he wanted his daughter to have the childhood that he didn't when he was growing up. The most important thing was her happiness. 

"Daddy, Mommy's coming and look who she brought with her!" Faith said, excitedly. Van looked up to see Hitomi and Chid nearing them.

"Hello Van. It's good to see you again." Chid said.

"Chid, it's good to see you too." Van said as he tried to position Faith so he could stand. She wrapped her arms around his neck refusing to move.

"You don't have to stand, I'll sit." Chid said, chuckling at the little girl. Hitomi took her seat on the other side of Van and leaned against him. She was quite worn from the days activities and just wanted to relax.

"Are you ok?" Van asked.

"Yes, just a little worn out. Don't worry so much Van. Here, Faith may need this a little later." Hitomi said, handing him the small blanket she had brought with her.

"I will always worry about you Hitomi. I can't help that. It's been a long day, relax and I'll take care of Faith." Van said. She couldn't argue with that.

Van and Chid talked for quite some time before Van noticed that Hitomi's gentle lean had become more heavier and her head began sliding down his shoulder. He looked over to see that she had fallen asleep, no longer able to keep her eyes opened anymore. She still looked like she was awake, almost. He looked up to see Millerna motioning for him to take her to bed. 

Faith had fallen asleep as well and had curled up in a ball with her head leaning against him.

"It seems that you've become a nice pillow Van. Would you like me to carry Faith to bed for you while you take Hitomi. I think if she tried to walk right now she'd fall asleep again." Chid said. Van smiled and let Chid lift his sleeping child so he could stand. Faith groaned slightly and snuggled up in Chid's arms to keep warm.

"Hitomi?" Van whispered.

"Mmmhmm, I'm awake. Just...resting my eyes." Hitomi mumbled. Van shook his head and wrapped an arm around her. Announcing his departure, he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the castle.

"Where's Faith?" She whispered.

"Chid carried her in for me. She's in bed now." He told her.

"Ok. I think you're going to get your wish." She whispered.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Helping me out of this dress. I don't think I can move." She said. 

"No problem." He said with a grin (Sorry I'm not going into detail. Something stops me from getting way lemony).

Hitomi woke later that night with a strong feeling raising in her stomach. She turned and grabbed her robe attempting to stand at the same time when she noticed Van's arms wrapped securely around her. she tried to pry them apart but, they wouldn't bug so she went for the next best thing.

Van moaned as he felt her lips press against his. He recognized this as her way of getting his attention.

"What is it?" He asked, sleepily.

"Nothing really, I want to go check on Faith." She said.

"Do you think something's wrong with her?" He asked, trying to focus on her.

"No, no. I just want to go check on her. I'll be right back." She said, standing to leave. She made it half way to the door before her vision grew dark and the room began to spin. A sinking feeling claimed her and she began to fall.

"V-van!" She cried before the darkness finally took over. As quick as lightening, he was off the bed and by her side before she could hit the floor.

  
  


**_~~Hitomi's Vision~~_**__

_Hitomi stood and looked around the room. She knew this room well. It was Faith's. A cold breeze came through the room making her shiver as she walked around it._

_"Faith?" She asked. No response came. Walking to the bed, Faith finally came into view. She sighed and touched her daughter's cheek. It was hot to touch even in the cool room. _

_The darkness came again and she found herself in a different room. Evil laughter echoed everywhere and it scared her._

_"Who's there! Show yourself to me!" She yelled. A face appeared before her with black eyes and gray hair. Beside him stood Faith. She seemed different to Hitomi and it scared her._

_"Revenge will be mine!" The man yelled. Faith laughed beside him and hugged his legs. _

_"Faith, no! No! It can't be! Faith!" She yelled as she tried to run to her daughter._

_"No!" She screamed again as the darkness swallowed her whole._

**_~~End Vision~~_**__

  
  


"No! No!" She screamed. Van held her closer to him as she cried wondering what she had seen.

"Hitomi please, please tell me what you saw. What's going to happen?" He asked.

"Faith, Faith. Oh Van!" She cried as she buried her face in his chest again.

"Faith?" He repeated, letting his daughter's name hang in the air. 

"Shh, it's ok now Hitomi. It's ok." He whispered, trying to convince himself more than her. Her visions were never something to pass over. They always managed to come true one way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC.

  
  


**AN:** Grrr.... That stupid car commercial is driving me insane! If I hear 1 more Zoom Zoom Zoom, I'm gonna crack! Sorry I've seen that thing so many times it's not funny. I hope you like this. I'm constantly thinking of ways to torture people. Um...that didn't sound healthy. It's not what you think. Neway, 2 save myself from more disturbing things, R&R please! ^__^ 


	5. Answers Only Lead To More Questions.

**AN:** Well I'm back with another chapter. Things are kinda heating up. Next chapter will have more. Evil guy will have more of a role hopefully. Brain's startin' to spin! Read on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It had only taken moments for two other curious people to hear Hitomi scream. Millerna and Merle had met at the door to their room and were contemplating on whether they should go in or not. Merle pressed her ear to the door and listened (Cats do have good ears). After about a few minutes of what sounded like pacing and mumbling, the door flew opened and Hitomi walked into Merle. Both women screamed and Hitomi jumped back into Van, who was standing behind her.

"Merle?" Van asked as he steadied Hitomi before she could fall. 

"Geez, you scared the crap outta me!" Merle exclaimed.

"Scared the crap outta you! What are you doing standing outside the door?" Hitomi asked.

"We heard you scream and we were wondering what was wrong." Millerna interjected. This brought Hitomi to attention and she quickly walked to Faith's room leaving Van to explain.

They all walked to Faith's room surprised to see what they saw. Hitomi was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with Faith in her arms. She was whispering something that no one could understand. Van quickly approached her and knelt to hear what she was saying.

"Too late, I was too late. How could I let this happen? How?" She muttered. Van noticed how hysterical she had become. It didn't surprise him since every time she had a vision she didn't quite seem herself after. He figured whatever she saw was worse than any nightmare he ever had.

He carefully pried her hands away from Faith's frail body. He could tell that she had a fever just by looking at her. He moved a few strands of hair that fell in her eyes and put her back in her bed. Worry etched across his face as he looked down at Hitomi on the floor. She hadn't told him anything about her vision and he was determined to find out what she knew.

Millerna crossed the room and reached out to touch Faith's forehead. She then turned to them with worry in her eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm cold." Faith whimpered as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. Millerna lifted a thick quilt up over her and looked at the others.

"She has a fever and it has spiked that's why she's cold. We need to get her temperature down right now. Merle, I need you to got get me a cloth and some water." Millerna instructed. Merle took one look at Van and Hitomi then, bolted out the door.

"Mommy, I'm scared. Don't let the voice take me away." Faith murmured as she drifted back to sleep. This had caused more of a reaction from the already hysterical Hitomi who, in an instant, jumped up and hugged Faith. 

"What's going on Van? There's more to this than a fever." Millerna stated.

"All I know is that Hitomi had a vision and as you can see, she's not herself at the moment." Van replied.

"You should take her out of here and get her to calm down before she has a breakdown or something. Faith being sick is bad enough. You should take her back to your room so she can calm down some. Maybe then you'll find out what's going on." Millerna said. Van looked at Faith then to Hitomi who had clung to the child. As much as he wanted to be afraid, he knew that he had to be strong for them.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy Millerna." He said.

"Doesn't matter. If she doesn't get out of this delirious state I'm going to slap her myself. She needs some sense knocked into her Van. Look at her. Can you honestly believe **_that_** is Hitomi? Hmmm?" Millerna asked.

"I see your point but, she's not gonna like this one bit and you know as well as I do that she's gonna be very angry." Van said.

"I know but, it's better than seeing her this way." Millerna said, sympathetically. 

"Yeah, you're not the one that's gotta do it." He muttered to himself as he walked toward Hitomi. It hurt him to see her like this but, he knew the consequences that he'd have to face while trying to take a mother away from her sick child, especially in this case.

"Millerna thinks you should rest Hitomi." He said, trying the easy approach. She turned to glare up at him like he was demanding the impossible.

"No, I can't leave Faith. I have to help her." She said.

"How are you going to help her Hitomi? You can't even think straight. Please, just come with me." He said.

"I am **_NOT_**__ leaving Faith alone! I'm fine!" She yelled. Van looked at Millerna for some kind of sign and received a nod. 

"I'm sorry Hitomi but, this is for your own good. You are anything but fine at the moment and I don't want you to get sick either." He said as he advanced on her. She crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"I'm staying here Van!" She yelled again. Van shook his head and grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. She gasped as he grabbed her and carried her out of the room over his shoulder.

"Van! Put me down! You can't do this!" She yelled as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Van walked down the hall and brought her into their room, locking the door behind him. 

"Why are you doing this? Can't you see that our daughter is lying in there and she's sick?!? She's alone and scared and all your worried about is me? I'm fine! Don't you care that she's in danger right now?!?" She yelled as she walked past him to the door. Her words struck a cord in him and he reached back to grab her arm.

"Hitomi, stop!"

A sickening smack echoed through the room and Van turned his face back to look at her. To him it felt like she had torn his face off she hit him so hard. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and her hands immediately shot up to cover her mouth. The room was silent until she stepped back and sank to the floor.

"Oh Van, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh, what have I done? I'm sorry." She cried. Feeling his arms wrap around her shaking body didn't make her feel any better, only worse. He held her as she continued her chant.

After a few minutes of crying she looked up at him and gently touched the cheek in which she had slapped moments before. He visibly winced knowing that it would most likely bruise. Her eyes filled with tears once again and she hugged him fiercely.

"It's ok Hitomi, please calm down and tell me what's wrong. I'll be fine just, please tell me what you saw to make you so upset. Please? What's going to happen?" He asked. 

"He wants revenge. I think he wants to take Faith away from us to get his revenge." She whispered.

"Who? Who would want revenge from us Hitomi?" He asked.

"A man. He has grey hair and his eyes are completely black. He couldn't be any older than us Van. I don't know who he is though. I've never seen him before." She said.

"Why would he want Faith? It doesn't make any sense! None of it makes any sense! She just a child, why would he want her?" He asked, furious with the idea of someone attacking a child. It was worse being his child. She could sense his rage and confusion at the thought.

"I can't answer that yet. All I know is that she's in danger and I've got the sinking feeling that we're going to find out who this guy is really soon." She said.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"I have a really bad feeling. I'm scared Van. The way she looked at me in my vision. I can't let that happen." She said.

"We won't let it happen." He reassured her.

"I didn't mean what I said Van. I..."

"I know Hitomi, you don't have to apologize..."

"Yes, yes I do. I had no right to say that. Any of it." She said, lowering her head.

"Like I said before Hitomi, you don't need to apologize to me. I love and nothing you say could ever change that. Stop doing this to yourself." He said. She smiled and hugged him again.

"I feel better now, can we please go check on Faith?" She asked.

"As long as you promise not to hit me again if I have to drag you out." He teased. 

"Oh you!" She said as she lightly pushed him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

  
  


**AN:** What will happen to Faith? Will Hitomi's twisted vision come true? Who's the guy on the revenge trip? You'll find out eventually! Like really soon hopefully! Hope you like. I tried to get this out sooner but, I really didn't feel good and it kinda screwed up my ability to write and make sense. I totally blame the hot weather. It doesn't like me anymore than I like it. Til next time! R&R please! Well if you want to that is. 


	6. Mind Games

**AN:** Ok this is gonna get tricky for a while. I'm gonna try to make it longer but, if I can't I'm sorry. The heat is driving me up the wall. It's so humid here it's not funny. The breeze is even hot! Neways, hope u enjoy this chapter.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


The sun had not yet begun to rise and Van had threatened Hitomi over five times that if she didn't relax he was going to drag her outside and throw her into the fountain to cool her down. 

In the end, she ended up sleeping on his lap while he played with Faith's fingertips. Gently moving his fingers over her tiny knuckles like he had done so many times before. 

"I've got it!"

Van jumped back as Hitomi pushed herself up from his lap and ran out the door. He sat there quite confused as he tried to get his heart to stop racing while watching the door. Millerna and Merle just looked at each other than laughed.

"I know what to do!" Hitomi exclaimed as she came back into the room. She looked at the two laughing women then down at Van. She darted across the room and slid on her knees in front of him, smiling. 

"Ah, Hitomi?" He asked slightly confused. She held up an oval shaped pink pendant and swung it before his eyes.

"Wha..."

"Are you coming with me?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Remember the reason I came back to Fanelia in the first place?" She asked.

"I do! You came to save lord Van!" Merle said.

"Right and how did I do that?" Hitomi asked still swinging the pendant.

"Through...are you serious Hitomi? I mean, we don't even know if that's why Faith is sick. It could just be nothing at all." Millerna said.

"Only one way to find out. Besides, Faith said she was hearing voices right? Maybe if I entered her mind, I could find out what she's hearing. It's obviously some sort of vision for her. They tell her things that she doesn't know. Maybe deep inside she knows what's going to happen. I know this sounds kinda crazy but..."

"Let's do it."

All three women turned to look at Van who had finally had the time to snap out of his daze and had taken Hitomi's hand to stop the swinging pendant.

"If there's a chance we can find something then we should do it. We're wasting time here so let's go." He said. Hitomi smiled and hugged him. He barely had time to stop himself from hitting the floor.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled back and they sat to decide their plan of action. 

Hitomi had it all figure out and they sat on each side of Faith's bed. Their hands joined and each holding one of Faith's they closed their eyes to concentrate.

"Ok, I'm not sure how this will work but, we have to stick together. If something's there that isn't supposed to be, we're stronger that way." She explained.

"Right. Let's do this." Van said.

"Be careful." Merle said. Both nodded and began concentrating. Within moments they were surrounded by light and had entered Faith's mind. 

Hitomi sat up and rubbed her head. Somehow her perfect plan had backfired and she was alone in a black void. 

**_~Oh great, where's Van? Did he make it? Yes, I can feel his presence somewhere around this mess. Van!! Answer me Van!~_**__ She called as she walked through the darkness.

Van woke in a totally different area than Hitomi and had been walking around looking for her as well. Little did either of them know that they were both being watched.

**_~It's time to play! You've picked the wrong time to come here.~_**

**__**From their different positions, Van and Hitomi looked to find the voice that boomed from all directions. Nothing but darkness could be seen.

**_~Who are you?~_**__ Hitomi asked as she looked around. She could here a child laughing.

**_~Faith? Faith where are you?~_**__ Hitomi asked as she ran toward the laughter. The darkness cleared and Faith came to stand in front of Hitomi. She looked sad and angry at the same time.

**_~Why Mommy? Why did you let the voice find me?~_** Faith asked.

**_~Faith, I...~_**

**_~He came and took me away! It's your fault! Why didn't you come sooner? Why?~ _**__Faith questioned her.

**_~No Faith you're safe you...~_**

**_~No! I called for you to help me Mommy. I called and you never came.~_**__ Faith cried as she slowly disappeared. 

**_~Faith! Faith come back! I love you Faith don't leave!~_** Hitomi yelled as she fell to her knees, crying. She heard the laughter again but, this time it was louder almost taunting. 

**_~Stop! Stop it now! Please stop! Faith!~_**__ She pleaded. 

Van wasn't having much luck either but, it wasn't as bad as what Hitomi was going through. 

**_~Hitomi!~ _**

Evil laughter surrounded him and he stopped to find the source. 

**_~You lost Fanel. They belong to me now!~_**

**_~Who are you and what do you want with Faith?~_**

**_~She's mine now and so is she.~_**

**_~Who?~_**

The evil laughter came again and Van turned to see Hitomi walking toward him.

**_~Hitomi!~_**__

She stopped and looked at him with confusion. Faith appeared by her side. She smiled and narrowed her eyes at him. This action confused him and he stepped closer to her. 

**_~Hitomi?~_**

**_~Don't look at me like that. I told you not to leave my side and he found me because of you..~_**

**_~What are you talking about Hitomi?~_** He asked. A figure appeared behind them and Van's eyes grew. He had long gray hair and the emptiest black eyes just as Hitomi had foreseen. He placed one arm around Hitomi and the other on Faith's shoulder. Van frowned deeply and closed his eyes.

**_~I don't believe you! You're lying! I believe in Hitomi and that's not her! It's not!~ _**

**_~Damn you!~_**

**__**The figures disappeared and Van saw the real Hitomi sitting on her knees, crying. 

**_~Hitomi!~_**

**__**She didn't look up in fear that he was just another messed up illusion. 

**_~He's trying to trick us Hitomi, you were right. We've got to stick together. Hitomi look at me please.~_**

She looked up to see his worried eyes looking back at her and immediately knew it was him. 

**_~It was horrible Van! Faith she...she wouldn't...~_**

**_~It's not real Hitomi, he's messing with our heads! Follow your heart.~ _**__He told her. She stopped crying then and stood up as she heard the taunting laughter of her daughter again. 

**_~You're right Van. That's not Faith's laugh. Stop it! If you think I'm going to let you take my baby away from me you've got another thing coming! Leave this place now, you don't belong here!~_**

A light surrounded both her and Van and they were standing in a room. Giggling was heard and they both turned to find Faith running toward them.

**_~Mommy, Daddy! You found me! The voice told he wanted to play a game with you and that I had to hide. I'm glad you found me 'cause I was getting kinda scared here all by myself.~_**

**_~Faith! I was so worried about you!~_**

**_~Where did the voice go Faith?~ _**__Van asked.

**_~I don't know. He doesn't tell me where he is really. He just talks to me. He was at the big party though. I knew it was him and he scared me. He was following me. Mommy let me go play when he came. He was at the fire too.~_**__ Faith explained.

**_~What does he want Faith?~ _**__Hitomi asked, hugging her daughter tightly.

**_~He wants to take me away. He says that soon he will come to take me away from you. I'm scared.~_******__Faith cried. 

**_~You're too late!~_**

Evil laughter boom through the void again and things began to shake.

**_~What's going on?~_** Van asked Hitomi.

**_~I...I don't know!~_** She replied. **__**

**_~Mommy!~_**__ Faith screamed as she began to fade away again.

**_~Faith, no!~_**__ Hitomi cried, reaching for her child.

**_~Coward! Show yourself now!~_**__ Van yelled. Anger evident in his voice.

**_~Now is not the time Fanel. Soon though, very soon.~ _**

**__**__"Wake up! Van! Hitomi, please wake up this is urgent!"

Van groaned as he was shaken from what seemed like just plain sleep to the person that hadn't known what was going on. He slowly opened his eyes to see Chid's worried blue ones looking back at him.

"Wha...what happened?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I came in here and found you and Hitomi laying here at Faith's bed and Merle and Millerna on the floor against the wall." Chid said, motioning to Merle and Millerna who were rubbing their necks.

"Did he...did he get her?" Merle whispered. Van looked to see Hitomi still asleep and then looked to Faith. His breath caught in his throat as he saw that Faith was no long asleep in her bed.

"F-faith. Wh-where is she? Merle tell me she's safe!" He practically begged the cat woman.

"I...I'm sorry lord Van. He came out of nowhere and took Faith. There was nothing we could do! He was using magic! I tried to get to her but, he threw us against the wall with this invisible force. I don't even know how he got out. I'm so sorry!" Merle cried.

Van stared wide eyed at the bed then looked at Hitomi who had just groaned herself.

"We'll find her Van. I promise you we'll find her." Chid said. 

This was too much from him and he knew that it was going to be too much for Hitomi. How was she going to react to Faith's disappearance? **__**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**TBC.**

  
  


**AN:** I'm sorry! I'm leavin' yeah hanging again. If I write anymore I'm going 2 fall asleep and leave this on my screen. Lgn..ndz n/b with my forehead. I've been doing this off and on all day. I'm going swimming tomorrow. It's supposed 2 b from 80 to 90 tomorrow. I hope I made this a little longer for yeah. R&R please. Til tomorrow! 


	7. When Friends Are In Need

**AN:** Here's the 7th chapter. I'm trying to get a chapter out everyday and it's gonna be kinda hard today. Hope u like what I do post though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van had cleared everyone out of the room so he be alone with Hitomi when she woke. Hands clenching and unclenching as he thought of different ways to torture the man who threatened his happiness. Hitomi had been out for ten minutes leaving him time for true realization to hit. 

Hitomi woke with a groan and sat staring at the same wall he was staring at. 

"He..."

"I know. I felt him take her but, I couldn't wake up fast enough. It was too hard." She said, closing her eyes. She could feel his anger raising just by the deep breaths he was taking. She was so concentrated on them that she didn't notice him get up and walk across the room. The only thing that brought her to her senses was the sickening crack she heard moments after his departure.

She stood and slowly approached her fuming husband. He stood with his fist still held firmly against the wall. It scared her to see him like this. Not because she feared him but, she feared what he would put himself through.

"Van, Van please stop. Don't..."

"He took her Hitomi! He came in here and took her away just like she was nothing!" He yelled, ready to hit the wall again. She quickly grabbed his hands and held them tightly.

"Please don't do this now. I need you Van please, don't do this to yourself. You're scaring me." She said. He looked up at her then pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I..."

"Don't be sorry, I know how you feel. I know that if we're going to find Faith then we have to be strong. We won't find her if we sit here blaming ourselves. I know that now." She said. 

"You're right." He said. The door cracked open and Merle, Millerna and Chid walked in.

"You aren't planning on doing this alone are you?" Millerna asked. Van and Hitomi looked over at them to see that they had a determined look. 

"Let us help you. I care about Faith too and I want to help lord Van." Merle said, walking toward them.

"We are you're friends you know. We'll help you in anyway." Chid said.

"Thank you so much." Hitomi said, wiping a tear from her eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC.

  
  


**AN:** Oh my, sorry this is so short but, I had a lot of stuff happen today that really needed my attention and there's three parties going at the same time on my road which is quite usual. I couldn't concentrate today. I wanted 2 post something though. I'll post a longer chapter tomorrow when I feel a little better and drunk people aren't banging on my door. (Brother's friends). Sorry again, really I am. Promise it'll be longer tomorrow. ^__^


	8. Through The Darkness

**AN:** Here's ch. 8! Yahoo! It's alive and longer than yesterday's! Enjoy! Sorry about the short chapter! Anyways, this is longer!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Mommy? Daddy? Where am I?" Faith asked as she looked around the dark room. Her dark green searched the small cabin for any sign of her parents but, she found none.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up. Welcome little one."

"Who are you?" Faith asked. A man stepped out from the shadows causing Faith to gasp.

"I see that answers you're question. You might be here for a while so I'd just relax if I were you." He said.

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy? What did you do with them?" Faith asked.

"Nothing yet my child." He answered, smirking.

"I want to go home! Take me home right now!" Faith cried. The man shook his head and walked toward her.

"This is what I get for kidnaping a sick child. Sit there and shut up." He snapped. Faith's bottom lip began to quiver at his harsh words. 

"You're mean! My Daddy never yells at me like that!" Faith cried.

"They obviously didn't teach you any manners either!" He retorted. Faith jumped up and kicked him in the shin.

"You're a bad, bad man! You only want to hurt my Mommy and Daddy!" Faith yelled. The man stood almost ready to hit her when he remembered what he had planned to do.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you child..."

"Faith. My name is Faith." She corrected him.

"Faith, I wanted to save you from them." He said.

"From who?" She asked.

"Why you're parents of course. It was only a matter of time before they decided to leave you." He said.

"What do you mean? My Mommy and Daddy love me." She said.

"How could they love a demon such as yourself? That's why I came to save you." 

"A demon? What's that?" Faith asked.

"Well, you are a demon. Someone that no one will ever grow to love. They are evil and cursed people." 

This only made Faith more confused. Her parents had never spoken about such things. Was that because it was true? Was she really a 'demon'? The word felt weird in her mind. She sat quiet and watched the man as he worked with some potions at the table.

**_~Mommy, Daddy, is it true?~_**

  
  


**_~~The castle~~_**

"Wha..." 

Hitomi looked around the room then back out the window again making sure she was alone. It was getting late and there was no sign of Faith anywhere. She was beginning to get anxious and worried.

"Are you ok?"

Yeah, I just thought I heard Faith just now but, that's impossible." She said.

"Don't worry I won't rest until I've got her back here safe and sound."

"I know you won't. Thank you for saying that Van. I just wish I knew where she was. I'd actually kill to have a vision right now. Just to see if she was ok. To know she was..."

"Don't say things like that Hitomi. Don't even think it. We will find her, you have to believe that. You can't give up on her." Van said, hugging her. 

"We've got people scouting the area and asking questions. Someone might have seen something." Chid said from behind them. Van turned to look at them with a look of gratitude. Merle looked over at Hitomi and just had time to point before Hitomi slouched over

  
  


**_~~Hitomi's vision~~_**__

_"Well I got what I wanted. Hello?" She walked around the all too familiar darkness. Faith appeared before her__in a cabin with a man facing her._

_"Demon! You're cursed and nobody will love you, ever!"_

_"Cursed?" _

_"No! You're not cursed Faith!" She yelled even though she knew that her daughter would never hear. Darkness surrounded her again and she witnessed when the man took Faith._

_He had used magic and just appeared in the room. He threw Merle and Millerna against the wall just by extending his hand. Faith was then lifted off the bed and pried from their hands as the man grabbed her and disappeared again._

_He took her to a cabin on the outskirts of Fanelia._

_"It's like he's trying to get caught. I don't understand this at all." She whispered as she was sucked into darkness again. _

_"I believe you now. They left me alone." Faith cried._

_"I'm here Faith, don't worry." She said._

_"I'm here for you Faith. I will never leave you alone." A man said._

_"Thank you." Faith said as she hugged him._

_"Faith! Don't believe him! It's a trick!" She yelled as the cabin disappeared._

**_~~End vison~~_**

  
  


Hitomi woke to see that she was lying in a bed with a cloth over her forehead. Van sat silently beside her waiting for her to wake up. The others had gone to see if there was any news.

"I...I know where they are." She whispered. Van jumped at the sound of her voice and took her hand.

"Where Hitomi? Where is she?" He asked.

"A cabin on the outskirts of Fanelia. He's up to something Van." She said.

"We'll be prepared." He said. She sat up and looked at him with worried eyes.

"He's confusing her Van. He's trying to make her think that we don't love her." She said, trying not to cry.

"He'll pay Hitomi, don't worry. Faith is strong and I'm sure she'll knew what is true." He reassured her.

"I'm going with you. I'm not staying here knowing that he could very well get the both of you. I'm staying with you Van." She said.

"I know. There's nothing I could ever think of saying to change your mind when it's set on something. We'll go as soon as possible." He said.

"Tonight. We should go now. I don't want that vision to become reality and the longer we wait, the sooner it'll come." She said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Let's go." He said, helping her stand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC.

  
  


**AN:** Ok, this isn't as long as I hoped but, my mother and brother are bugging for the computer so I couldn't get it longer. I hope this is ok though. It gets the points out. Tomorrow is the rescue or piece of it anyway. That's if I don't go out. I'll try 2 get it out earlier. R&R please!


	9. The Past Revealed

**AN:** Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry this is so late. I've been quite busy this week. I went to my friend's on Tues. and stayed the night then I had to babysit Wed. night and Thursday. This would have been longer today but, I had to babysit again all day and I didn't have much time to think. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you enjoy what's underneath. Sorry again!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


The sun had finally set when Van and Hitomi left the castle. They had left alone so that they could surprise their enemy. Being totally prepared they snuck quietly through the woods in search of the cabin where Faith was being kept.

"I actually feel my like my old self again. Looks like my powers are being reawakened. It's this way." Hitomi said, pointing down a dark path. The pendant around Van's neck had begun to glow a soft pink hue giving them the light they needed.

Van stopped in mid step when something shining in a tree caught his attention. Hitomi had been so busy concentrating that she didn't notice it until it came flying out of the tree and straight toward her.

"Hitomi, look out!" 

Van had run to her and pushed her out of the way before the spear had a chance to pierce her. She sat on the ground in shock, staring at the weapon that would have killed her on the spot. A groan to her left averted her gaze from the spear and over to Van.

"Van, are you ok?" She asked, rushing to his side. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. She ripped a piece of cloth off of the shirt she was wearing and tied it tightly around the cut he had received while trying to save her.

"We've got to watch where we're going. He's probably got traps all over the place." She said. He shot her an 'I could have told you that' look.

"Don't give me that look Van. I wasn't expecting an ambush of pointy spears to fall on us. I said my powers were reawakening not fully functional. Let's keep going."****__She said, standing.

"We should stay close." He said.

"I don't have a problem with that." She said with a smirk. Van took her hand and they began to walk again, with determination.

  
  


**__****_~~Cabin~~_**

"So, they're finally on their way. Took them long enough. I suppose the seer is a little rusty. I knew Fanel would catch onto my traps." The gray haired man said as he mixed some potions together. He walked over to Faith and felt her forehead.

"Here, if you wish to be better soon you must drink this." He told her. She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"My Mommy told me to never take anything from strangers and you are as strange as they get." Faith said.

"Do you want to get better?" He asked. Faith nodded and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She took the cup in her tiny hands and drank it's contents. 

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked as she curled back up on the small cot he had fixed for her.

**_~Stupid child. You'll have to do a lot better than that to read my thoughts.~_** He snickered as he continued mixing the potions like he had been.

**_~I managed to create an open link to her mind so, now I'll be able to see and hear what they plan to do. She doesn't even realize the power she has. Maybe I can use this child for something after all.~_**__**__****__**

**__**

**_~~Forest~~_**

**__**__"I think we're almost there Van." Hitomi said, slowing her pace.

"Don't worry Hitomi, we'll get Faith back." He reassured her. They walked in silence again until they came to the cabin.

"Finally, I didn't think you'd ever get here!"

"What was that?" Hitomi asked. Van looked around trying to find the source of the voice but, nothing came in view.

"Stay close to me Hitomi." He said, drawing his sword.

"I don't wish to fight you here Fanel. Welcome to my humble home. I believe I have something that you want. **_If_** you want her that is. Please, do come in."

Hitomi began to walk toward the cabin but, Van reached out and grabbed her arm.

"It could be a trap Hitomi. We can't trust him." He stated.

"Trust him or not, he's got Faith in there and I'm not going to stand here debating on whether or not to go in there. We've got to go Van. Trap or not. I want to make sure she's alright." Hitomi said.

"You should listen to her Fanel. She knows what she's talking about."

Van growled and reached for Hitomi's hand.

"We do this together Van. Don't be rash, we don't know what we're up against remember? Together." She said as they walked into the cabin. Van grabbed the door handle and cracked the door opened. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"What is it Van? What do you see?" Hitomi asked. He pushed the door opened further for her to see. There, standing in a dark corner was Faith. Her emotionless eyes staring at them as they entered the room. The door was thrown shut and a man stepped up beside Faith.

"It's you! Van, it's the man I saw at the gathering. He..."

"Yes, that was me. I'm glad you could see through my disguise. I knew you would eventually figure it out. You amaze me my dear. To think such beauty could possess such brains." He said.

"What did you do to Faith?" Van demanded.

"Patience Fanel, she'll show us in time." He said as he step away from Faith's side. 

"What do you want from us? What did we do to you?" Hitomi asked.

"What did you do to me? What did you do!?! You destroyed my chance at happiness so now I tend to destroy yours!" He yelled.

"How did we destroy your happiness? We don't even know you!" Van yelled back.

"Think back Fanel! When **_she _**__came back here! Why did she come here?" He asked, pointing at Hitomi. Van looked at Hitomi then back at him again.

"It can't be! We trapped him so that he could never cause harm again!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Exactly right! You trapped him and I am not him!" He yelled again.

"Then, who are you? What does this have to do with that?" She asked.

"Everything! That old man, the one you condemned, was my father!" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TBC**.

  
  


**AN:** Sorry, I'm leavin' yah all hangin' again aren't I? I'm an evil bad person that I know. I hope you like this. Sorry if it sux. I need to think of my next move now. I kinda lost my vision. I'll post another chapter tomorrow. I need to have a dream sequence or something. Tell me what you think. Reviews always help. ^__^


	10. Enter The Mind

AN: I'm late, yes I know. Sorry bout that. I've had the busiest few days. Stayed at a friends for the weekend and it's been too hot to even think of writing anything remotely long. Just got back from Spednic Lake not long ago and now the sun has set so, here I am again. Hope this makes sense. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything moved slowly after that. Hitomi edged closer to Van as she recalled the events that had lead them to this point. The past had risen it's weary head and was back with vengeance.

"F-father?" Hitomi asked as she gripped onto Van's arm.

"Yes, my father! I take it you didn't know that he had a son. Did you even know his name before you condemned him?" He asked.

"No, I..."

"That's right you didn't! His name was Karlin Mophateal. I bet you never even gave him a chance to beg for his life! You should have been the one to perish! You're the one who brought this darkness upon us all! You're a curse to this world and you always will be!" He yelled as he pointed in their direction. Van had way too much and drew his sword to attack.

"I don't play that way Fanel. I've been studying my father's work and have even exceeded his knowledge. We will fight on my ground. I, Jarik Mophateal, will avenge my father!" Jarik yelled, pushing Faith in front of him.

"Faith!" Both parents yelled in unison as they ran for their daughter. A black mist cover them and they fell to the floor.

**_~Van?~_**

**_~Where are we Hitomi?~_**

**_~I don't know.~_**

**_~Mommy?~_**

**__**__Hitomi looked up to see Faith sitting in the darkness with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

**_~Faith, are you ok sweetie?~_**

**_~I was scared. I've been here all alone and that bad voice keeps saying mean things to me. It hurts my feelings Mommy. He told me that you weren't coming for me.~_**

**_~I would never abandon you Faith. Never.~_**

**_~He told me that you didn't love me anymore but, that's not true. It can't be true.~_**

**_~No, we love you very much. We came for you as quick as we could.~_**

Van knelt down beside them and hugged them both. 

**_~We will always love you. No matter what.~ _**He said. Faith smiled and hugged him tightly.

**_~What's a demon? The voice told me that you wouldn't want to come for me because I was cursed and a demon. He said that nobody could love a demon like me. What did he mean? Am I a demon?~_**

**__**Van pulled her close to him. It was obvious to what this man was trying to do. Faith's innocence had saved her somewhat.

**_~You are neither cursed or a demon. I could never ask for a better daughter than you. Believe me when I say that.~_**

**_~I believe you Daddy but, I'm scared that he'll take you away. He wants to...~_**

**_~Now, now Faith. We can't go giving all my little games away can we?~ _**Jarik's voice bombed around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC.

  
  


AN: Well, this is all I've got for now. I'm not feeling that well at the moment so that's why this is so short. Need to rest so I can post another chapter tomorrow. Sorry if my names sound really wacked. I just typed whatever my fingers wanted to type. Well, I hope this is good enough. I'm trying hard to think of new interesting ideas. Any comments or anything at all would help so R&R please. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. I'm happy that I've pleased you. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I treasure them, honestly I do. They make me beam! ^__^ 


	11. Believe

**AN:** Wow, I did it! I got to write another chapter! Yup, I'm feeling better today. Must have been the heat. What am I talking about? It was the heat! It was a little cooler in the house today. Hope this is good. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


******~****_What do you plan on doing?~_**__ Hitomi asked, pushing Faith behind her.

**_~Well, unlike my father I plan on trapping you here and leaving you here. We may be in one mind right now but, you'll never be able to return. Once I've taken over Faith's mind forever, you'll be forgotten and no one will be able to save you!~_** Jarik yelled.

**_~Do you actually think we're going to sit here and let you win? If you want your revenge then come out and fight for it coward! Stop hiding behind a child and fight me!~_**__ Van yelled, circling the darkness for some sign of the demented sorcerer.

**_~I'll forgive you for your rashness for now Fanel. Since her mind is of no use to me while you two are in it, I'll dispose of you while she watches. Her mind will be easier to take after that.~ _**

**_~Why Faith? What has she done to you? She's just a child! She has nothing to do with this! Leave her be!~ _**__Hitomi yelled. A dark mist rose up around them making it hard to see.

**_~Something's not right. Hitomi?~_**

**_~I'm here Van. I feel it too. Something's coming this way and it's not friendly.~_**

**_~It's the bad man's magic Mommy.~_**

**_~Hitomi, look out!~ _**Van yelled as he pushed Hitomi. She looked up from her position on the floor of the blackness to see him thrown back against an invisible wall. Dark vine like structures wrapped around him practically squeezing the life out of him.

**_~Van!~_**

**_~H-Hitomi, get away from here. Take Faith and find a way out.~_**

**_~I'm not leaving you here!~_**

**_~What's the matter Fanel? Don't like my approach?~_** Jarik asked, stepping from the darkness.

**_~You're pathetic!~_** Van yelled. It only caused the blackness he was trapped in to tighten, painfully.

**_~Let him go! Let my Daddy go!~_**

**_~Why should I child? He deserves to die.~_**

**_~No one deserves to die!~_**

**_~How right you are Faith my dear. You shouldn't scold me though, I'm not the one who has murdered innocent people. Your parents on the other hand...~_**

**_~That's not true! We're not the ones that trapped your father! He did it to himself!~ _**Hitomi yelled. Jarik smirked and with a slight turn of his hand, the same dark vines that held Van began to wrap around her.

**_~Hitomi! Let her go!~_**

**_~Sorry, no can do. You'll know what it feels like to lose what you hold dear. Let me see just how much strength you have.~_**

The dark vines continued up Hitomi's legs until the reached her neck. Her eyes widened in fear as they lifted her up high enough so that her feet barely touched the dark floor.

**_~No! Stop!~ _**Van yelled as he reached his hand out to her. She tried to reach back but, the thick vines tightened their grip and she gasped for the breath she needed. 

**_~Let them go! They know that what they did was wrong! You have to forgive them! Please don't take them away!~_**

**_~They will die! There's nothing that you can do now little one!~_**

**_~Faith...~_**

**_~Mommy, don't go!~_**

**_~You...have to...believe in yourself.~_** Hitomi whispered before closing her eyes.

**_~Believe Faith. This is your mind not his.~_**

**_~But, I'm just little. How can I do it alone Daddy?~_**

**_~If you believe you can do anything. You have our love and strength with you. You've got to gain control of your mind Faith! Hurry before he destroy you too! Please Faith, believe!~_**

**__**Faith stood and walked to where her parents were held. Their voices echoing through her head. They had come to save her. Now they were trapped and she had to help them. On the wall behind her she saw something unknown to her. 

An angel dressed in a white gown and a beautiful white dragon stood majestically behind her parents' silent bodies.

**_~The story that Mommy told me once. How will this help me?~_**

**_~So I see you've found their true forms. How is this possible? No matter, I'll destroy all traces of them here.~_**

**_~You can't do that!~_**

**_~And why not?~_**

**_~Because I love my Mommy and Daddy and even if they did something bad I can forgive them because they love me! No matter what you do I'll still love them!~_**

**__**The black vines that held Van and Hitomi seemed to detest the words Faith said and they began to slink away from their captives. 

**_~What's going on here? This isn't right, they aren't supposed to get free!~_**

**_~I understand now. I know that my Mommy and Daddy love me very much and I'm not confused anymore.~ _**Faith said, closing her eyes. Moments later, the dark vines had totally disappeared and Van and Hitomi fell to the ground. 

**_~There shall be no more darkness in the world of light. Forgiveness is a virtue that you have failed to obtain.~_**

**_~What are you rambling about? I need no forgiveness. I won't rest until they've been punished for their crimes.~_**

**_~They have paid for their crimes everyday and they will continue to do so for eternity. No one can escape their past. You must be punished for yours.~_**

**_~Do you expect me to listen to a pathetic demon child such as yourself?~_**

**_~So much hate and fear in your life. It blinds you and that is your downfall.~_**__

As Faith spoke these words, a light took over the darkness and engulfed her. When she reappeared, she was no longer a small child confused by his hurting words but, a grown woman with eyes that shone like they were not hers. 

She stood tall and bold like her father but, gentle and caring like her mother. They had given their strength to her and she would use it to save them all. She understood all things now and she would not disappoint her parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC.

  
  


**AN:** Yes, I've done it again! I made it a little longer! I hope everyone likes this! I kinda got a little stuck so that's why it's stopped at where it is. I've probably officially made this weird. Maybe just as demented as that word. 

Neways, I'm leaving 2 go camping Spednic Lake Friday. I'll be spending the night at a friends tomorrow so, I'll try to get another chapter done tomorrow between laundry and packing. I hope you like this. Tell me what you think. I love to hear from you! Thanx again!


	12. Let The Battle Begin

**__AN:** I'm back from my weird weekend of camping with a new chapter for y'all! I'm hoping yah like this cuz I tried to make it at least a little bit interesting. Enjoy! It starts where I left off in the last chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**__****_~What is this? How is it that you can change your appearance?~_**

**_~My wish was to understand how you could be so heartless and so cruel to my parents. I have been granted that wish and now I know what I must do.~_**

**_~It will take a lot more then just you to stop me child! You cannot win!~_**

**__**__Jarik focused all his energy and directed a dark beam toward Faith. She cocked her head to the side and the light disappeared. This only frustrated him more and he growled as he prepared to attack again.

**_~I'm sorry but, I can't let you do that again. I won't let you hurt the innocent. You cannot be allowed to harm anyone.~_**

**__**Between Faith's hands a small pink glow began to form. It grew brighter and bigger until Jarik could fully see it. He shock his head and laughed at her.

**_~If you think that pathetic excuse for a weapon is going to do anything against the power I have, you're seriously mistaken.~_**

**_~believing in yourself gives you more power than you think Jarik. I guess that's why my parents called me Faith. I have a lot of it and so do they.~_**

**__**The pink ball grew twice its normal small size and Faith narrowed her dark green eyes to look at Jarik. 

**_~You'll still have to do better than that.~_**

Jarik had formed a bigger ball and their battle had begun. Beams of light flashed toward beams of darkness in an array of different sizes depending on how much hatred or belief they used. 

In the midst of this battle, Van and Hitomi awoke. They looked at each other then at Faith. Confusion washed over them and they watched as Faith battled to save their lives. 

A black beam raced toward Faith so fast that she couldn't stop it from hitting her and she reeled back in pain. Green eyes clenched tightly as she struggled to stand again.

**_~Do you still believe that you can win? Give up now while you still can! Maybe I'll spare your life and let you live with me. Think about it Faith, all that power. What more could you ask for?~_**

**_~A power stronger than this?~_**

**_~Can't you feel it? It's calling you Faith. You know you want it.~ _**

**_~Don't listen to him Faith. Hatred brings you nothing.~ _**__Hitomi whispered. If she had the strength to stand up, she would have run to protect her daughter from his words. She knew that Faith had to find this out on her own. Van seemed to know this too and reached out to take her hand in his. They would not interfere until Faith required their help. This was something she had to decide on her own.

**_~A power like that shouldn't be used by anyone though. Hatred is an awful thing and it drowns your soul in darkness. If I were to have a power like that then, I wouldn't feel the love that my parents give me. Without love I would forget them. I won't let that happen! I will not give you the satisfaction of stealing my very being Jarik! Never!~_**

A bright light blinded all that stood in the void. It surrounded Faith and everyone had to cover their eyes as it got too intense to see anything. Once the glow had died down, a new addition had been added to Faith's new appearance. 

**_~It's true! You are cursed just like him! They will be your downfall!~ _**__Jarik yelled as he pointed in Van's general direction. All the king could do was stare in complete shock at his daughter. 

Faith looked back at him with a genuine smile and extended the majestic white wings that had recently sprouted from her back. She held her head high with pride and confidence to show him that she was happy to have them. 

**_~How can you be proud of something so disgraceful?~_**

**__**Dark green eyes narrowed as the girl turned to look at Jarik. She didn't like the hurtful words he spoke. They not only hurt her but, they had hurt her father as well. She could sense that he was afraid of her reaction to them. She had already known somehow that she had those beautiful wings hidden away. When she was little, she had decided that she would wait until her parents were ready to explain to her their importance.

**_~How can you disgrace something so beautiful?~_**

**_~Beautiful? You would be the first of all your race to even admit that. Your father must agree with me as well. Why else would he have hidden something of such great value from you?~_**

**_~Hate such as yours can hurt the innocent at heart. I trust my father had good intentions in keeping this secret. He would only do so for my safety. To have such hate sprung on you as a child brings about doubt and shame. Too much of that has been passed through time. I'm honored to have these wings because they came from my father and I believe in him.~_**

She became calm again when she felt her father's shame vanish. He was glad that she wasn't ashamed of him for not telling her sooner. It had reduced him to tears to hear her sincere words.

**_~Enough of this waste of words. If you choose to live in a lie then, so be it. Prepare to meet your fate!~_**

**__**Faith squared her shoulders and held her head high. She looked every bit the regal princess she was. Her white wings outstretched to their fullest, a pink ball of light in the center of her hands.

**_~Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's not good to mess with fate?~_**

**__**__As she spoke, the two balls of energy met at the center and battled for the right to pass. Jarik had somehow amplified his dark magic and was getting the best of Faith's belief.

**_~Looks like you're giving up. Is that the verdict my dear?~_**

**_~Never! Mother, father, lend me the power I need to save us.~_**

**__**Van and Hitomi nodded and slowly stood to help their daughter anyway they could.

**_~How do you expect to stop me? You're too weak to stand against me! Pathetic fools, the lot of you!~_**

**__**Closing their eyes, the two of them concentrated on the task at hand. A light slowly descended upon them, swallowing them in it's brightness. In all of a few minutes, an angel with translucent white wings and a graceful white dragon stood on either side of Faith.

**_~Meet my mother, the angel of life and my father, the lone white dragon.~_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC.

  
  


**AN:** Well, that's it for now. I'm trying to make it interesting and stretch it to a half decent length. I hope this wasn't too boring or demented. Tell me what you think! I'm always anxious to hear what you think! I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. Til next time. ^__^ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Peace For Innocence

**__**AN: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I'm extremely late! Oh my gosh! Forgive me! I've been really busy and a little depressed lately. That's over for now and I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully I'll be able 2 get the next out sooner. I'm not sure how much longer I'll make this though. 2 soon 2 tell for sure. Hmmm....Evility! That and the fact that I'm sitting in the dark and ugly bugs are flying in my screen. Grrr... GET AWAY FROM MY KEYPAD DUMB BUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**__****_~How is this possible? You couldn't possibly have the strength to do this!~_**

**_~No, we don't have strength alone. We are together and the love we have for each other is stronger than that of your hate!~ _**Van declared as he looked upon thething in which he had dubbed a monster. Had it not been for the two most precious people in his heart standing beside him, he knew he would have been caught a victim to the rage that threatened to erupt in his very soul. Somehow, they were all connected to each other. He could feel Hitomi's calm spirit and Faith's innocence radiate threw him.

**_~It's because we share a common bond. It is our belief and love for each other that bond use together always. I am the comfort to Van's raging soul and he is the fire that gives me strength. Faith is our innocence. Made from the love we shared together and the innocence we lost. New hope.~_**

**__**__Hitomi smiled as she gave her explanation to the question at hand. It was true to her. She could feel Van's enraged soul calling out to her. While she calmed him, he gave her strength to move on.

**_~I cannot let you win! I will not let you live!~_**

**_~You're stubborn. I wish to forgive you for your wrongs as I have forgiven my parents for theirs. Why must you continue to hate and corrupt yourself more? What is the point in it?~_**

**_~The point? The point is for them to feel what I have felt! The pain of loss!~_**

**_~They have already discovered loss.~_**

**_~Not as I have. You may forgive child but, I will never forgive!~_**

**_~Such a pity.~_**

**__**Again the battle raged on. Van and Hitomi placing themselves in front of Faith so that she would be kept safe from harm. Their new born hope beginning to give them the strength they needed to end whatever show the sorcerer had for them. 

No guilt from past wrongs would interrupt their new mission. Peace for innocence. The innocence of their daughter and their very future to come. Everything counted in this final showdown. 

**_~Nothing will stop me! Nothing!~_**

Black hate against one giant, fiery white hope soared through the air at top speed. Neither knew the outcome but, whatever happened would end it all. 

Faith stood behind her parents watching as the beams came crashing together. She knew something was missing in their efforts. Something that she needed to contribute in order for them to leave this mess and forget what she had learned and seen.They needed innocence. Their innocence was the very thing they lacked. It had been bestowed upon her when they had tried to mend their wrongs.

Closing her eyes, Faith thought of the things close to her heart. Her family and friends that were waiting for them to return. Her parents that cared for her so deeply that they were willing to give up their very existence just for her. Finally her mind settled on the troubled spirit that was in front of her. 

The man that threatened her very being. Her heart broke in two for him for he had never experienced the love that she had. He would never allow that love enter and there was no cure for someone who had given their very being away like he had. 

In his mind there was no more hope or belief. He had turned away from all the things that brought him peace. His soul thrived only for the pain and hatred that he had corrupted it to be. There was hope for him to become happy. Only the hate that shone darker then any evil that could threaten them. He was worse than evil itself.

**_~Forgive me.~_**

**__**__As Faith uttered her plea for forgiveness, a bright pink beam shot from her hands and aimed for the ball that was her parents. Without this addition their mission was futile. The black beam was already beginning to take over and Jarik's twisted laughter echoed through the vast darkness that his beam created. 

**_~W-what is that?!?~_**

**__**Jarik now stood completely dumbfounded as his dark energy began to be driven back. 

**_~How is this possible after all they lack? Ah! Stupid child! I can't believe you had it in you!~_**

Both Hitomi and Van turned to stare at their daughter in disbelief. There she stood, tears in her eyes, looking back at them. Hitomi was the first to even attempt to say anything of the situation.

**_~Oh Faith, why?~_**

**_~I'm sorry mother. It was the only way for you to defeat him. The only way for peace to be brought to you. Forgive me.~_**

**_~We will always forgive you Faith.~_**

**_~Thank you for your words of comfort father. I will always cherish them.~_**

**__**__At their commitment to each other, their beam of energy grew larger and brighter. Jarik's beam was no match for theirs and it was pushed back toward the sorcerer at lightening speed.

**_~No! I can't let it end this way! You can't do this! Not again!~_**

**_~Join your father in his eternal cage. Be with him where you can do no more harm to us! I'm sorry for your loss and for the soul in which you lost so long ago.~_**

**__**__As Faith utter her last words to him, Jarik was blasted with his dark beam and with their light beam. A disturbance had been created amongst the battle and a strange warp had been created. 

**_~No! No! Let me go! You can't take me now! I won't let you take me! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!~_**

**__**__Jarik's high pitched scream echoed through the void as giant dark vines pulled him into the warp and closed up around him. 

Van and Hitomi had long since turned from the majestic beings that they had once again had the privilege of becoming. They turned to look at Faith again just in time to see her crumpled to the ground, an unmoving heap that shone in the darkness.

**_~Faith!~_**

**__**Both ran to their daughter's aide when they discovered that she wasn't moving. The empty ground below them began to rumble uncontrollably and they were thrown to their knees by it's intensity.

The warp had opened again and it was growing immensely in size. Hitomi looked at Van with fear evident in her green eyes. One hand reached for his, the other for her now dormant daughter.

**_~Whatever's in there isn't finished with it's task Van.~_**

**_~Whatever it is, we face it together. I'm not giving up without a fight Hitomi. Not when it involves my family.~_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC.

  
  


AN: Well, that's it for now! Haha! When will I ever learn? Probably never but, I hope this was good for you. Evil guy has been banished! Yes! What's coming now? Hmmm....What will I do now? Well, tell me what you think. I'm anxious to know how bad I screwed this up or extended your curiosity. Whatever the case may be. ^__^


	14. Innocence Returned

AN: Welcome back to my twisted mind! I've got another chapter! Yay! Couldn't keep away. Hope you enjoy this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The warp continued to grow as Van and Hitomi huddled closer together, hiding Faith in the process. 

**_~This is it.~_**__ Hitomi whispered as the warp closed in around them. As soon s it closed they were bathed in a bright white light. They had to shield their eyes from it's intensity. 

Inside this new void it was quiet, compared to the commotion they had witnessed during their descent. It was no longer dark and misty but just the opposite. It was light now and the brightness had died down so that their eyes could adjust to their new surroundings.

**_~Where are we?~_**

**_~I don't know Van.~_**

**_~I think I can answer that for you.~_**

**__**Hitomi looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing before them. She was no ordinary woman though. Pure white wings stretched from her back and rested regally by her sides.

**_~Are you a Draconian as well?~_**

**_~Yes and no. I am an apparition. I was sent here by your wishes to keep Faith's innocence.~_**

**_~What are you going to do? You're not going to take Faith away from us are you? You can't!~_**

**_~Dearest Hitomi, I'm not here to take your daughter away from you. She's not dead. I came to simply fulfill your wish for her to keep her innocence.~_**

**_~What's the catch?~_**

**_~Catch? Do you honestly think there's a catch to saving your daughter's innocence my lord? Honestly Van Fanel you amaze me sometimes.~_**

**_~There's something you're not telling us. You brought us here for a reason so what is it?~_**

**_~You always were the impatient one weren't you? Alright, there is one simple thing that you must understand. When Faith wakes up she will remember none of the events that took place. They will only be dreams to her. What you must do is correct the wrongs that you have done. You must share with her things of equal value so that she understands that with light comes darkness and with love comes hate. There are always two sides to everything. She must understand them both so that she will have a better concept of them.~_**

**_~Were we not doing right by keeping her safe from that?~_**

**_~You were not wrong Hitomi. Your acts were in her best interest but, in life you must know all aspects. Continue to teach her what you do just, expand on that. You have raised her well and she will grow strong because of that.~_**

**_~We'll except to that. Please help her now.~_**

**_~As you wish my lord.~_**

**__**The apparition in front of them reached down toward Faith and lifted her from Hitomi's arms. A bright light engulfed them and seconds later Faith was placed back down with her parents.

**_~My purpose has been served now.~_**

**_~Wait! What about us? How will we get out of here?~_**

**_~The same way you came Hitomi.~_**__

They were left alone with their sleeping child and again the warp opened. It sent them back into the darkness that they had first arrived to. Things started changing in the blackness as they stood to look around.The scenery changed drastically and soon they were standing in a field covered in a variety of flowers.

**_~What's this?~_**

**_~I think it's our way out Van! All we have to do is...~_**

**__**Hitomi stopped as a disturbance echoed through the field they stood in. Voices were heard around them calling their names.

**_~Is that who I think it is Van?~_**

**_~How did they know we would be here? We never told anyone when we left.~_**

**_~Doesn't matter now. Let's go home.~_**

Closing their eyes, they concentrated on their new task. The familiar bright light took them away from the beautiful field that they had occupied. 

Hitomi was the first to open her eyes. She looked up only to meet two worried blue ones.

"Allen? When did you..."

"Not long ago. Chid filled me in on what was happening and someone had reported a sighting after you two disappeared. We've been searching all day. I'm glad you're safe Queen Hitomi."

"Stop it Allen, you know how much I hate it when you address me by that title. It's Hitomi remember." She stated, sternly. 

"Of course Hitomi." Allen said with a chuckle. Even in the most serious situations, she always seemed to bring ease to anyone. Her head cocked to the side and her eyes looked around the room in a frenzy.

"They're safe Hitomi. They haven't woken up yet but, they appear to be just fine." He assured her. She let go of the breath she was holding and went to stand.

"Let me help you." Allen offered, extending a hand to help her up. She excepted and leaned against him until the strength returned to her legs. They slowly made their way to Van's side and she sat beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Van, wake up now. We made it back." She whispered. He groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hitomi? Where's..."

Hitomi pointed down to the sleeping figure in his arms that he hadn't noticed was there. He sighed with content as he attempted to sit without waking her. No good, she snuggled closer to him and opened her eyes.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yes Faith, you can go to sleep again."

"Thank you." She murmured as she fell back to sleep.

"Let's get out of here." Van said, standing with Hitomi at his side.

"What about him?" Allen asked, nodding to the body lying close behind them. As soon as the sorcerer had been mentioned, the black warp from their minds opened up from underneath of him and he disappeared within it's depths.

"What was that?!?" Allen asked.

"Let's not wait to find out. Personally, I don't want to know. If weird things like this hadn't have happen to me already, I don't think I'd be ready for it either." Van said, walking toward the door. Allen averted his eyes from the spot and hurried after them.

The ride back to the castle was a silent one. Nobody spoke about the happenings at the cabin or the man's mysterious disappearance. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van's waist and nestled her head between his shoulder blades. She often did that when she sense he was uneasy about something.

"What's wrong Van?"

"Do you think it's really over Hitomi?"

"I don't know but, I'd like to think so." She said. He took one of her hands in his and kissed each finger.

"I just want to live in peace now. I want peace for you and Faith as well. I don't want her to have to face evil like that again." He said.

"We just have to pray that she won't ever have to but, if peace is ever disrupted again, we'll always have each other." She said.

"Always."

"What else is on your mind?"

"I was thinking of...of telling Faith."

Hitomi nodded against his back but remained silent. She knew what he was referring to.

"I think that's a good idea. She should know her ancestry."

"Should she really?"

"Van, you know that she loves you and I know that she will still love you when you tell her. When you show her. Don't feel such shame. When I fell in love with you, I fell in love with **_all_** of you. She must know." Hitomi said.

"You're right. Tomorrow morning when the sun rises, I will take her out and tell her the truth."

When they arrived at the castle, Hitomi placed Faith in her bed and covered her up.

"Mommy?"

"Sleep now Faith, you have a busy morning ahead of you.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Faith. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mommy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  


AN: Well that's another chapter. I might possibly end it in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Nothing new has come up so... Neways, I hope you enjoyed this and I hopefully haven't confused anybody with this. Questions, comments. I like to hear from yah! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I appreciate it a lot. Reviews always seem to help. ^__^ 


	15. Night Of Peace, Night Of Love

**AN**: Sorry, I was abducted by aliens and they wouldn't let me leave the house! No, I was at my friends house for three looooong days. Extremely long days without computers or TV. She couldn't fix the satellite. Neways, I wanted to do a little mushy scene before I bring Faith back into the picture. Next chapter will be with Faith. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"You don't have to sneak in, I'm still awake."

"Just making sure." 

"Why are you just standing there? Is something wrong? Is Faith ok?"

"Nothing's wrong Van. Faith's in her room, sleeping peacefully."

"So why are you just standing there then?" He asked propping himself up on one arm. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Hitomi?"

"I was just thinking that's all." She replied.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well, do you remember before the festivities when I was changing?" She asked.

"Um...yeah. What about it?"

**_~Clueless as usual~ _**Hitomi thought.

"I was thinking that since I was half asleep when you carried me to bed then..."

"Are you implying what I think you are?" He asked, sitting straight up.

"I don't know. You tell me. I mean, we haven't had one single moment to ourselves in the past few days. Am I being selfish? I mean..."

"I have never once in my life thought you selfish Hitomi. I don't plan on starting now. I was thinking the same thing actually. We do have certain needs that need to be met once in a while. Why not start while we have peace?" He said, sliding off the bed toward her.

"Oh, what have I started? Don't look at me like that Van. This can't be good." She muttered as she eyed his mischievous features. He looked like a tiger going in for the kill to her. 

"Whatever do you mean Hitomi?"

"You've been hanging around Merle too long. Her catlike instincts are rubbing off on you." She said, giggling as she stepped back.

"Funny. Laugh while you can Hitomi." He replied. 

"Oh I'm sure I'll laugh more once you get me. **_If_**__ you can get me that is." She taunted. She would start the chase after that. Faking to go one way, she launched herself out toward the opposite side of the room.

"Nice move. Not too smart though Hitomi. You have nowhere to run now." He said, snickering. She looked to see that she had indeed trapped herself behind the desk and a wall.

"Well, I could always do this." She said placing her butt on the desk. He watched as she moved slowly over the top of the desk taunting him more. 

"That's not fair Hitomi. I thought you always played fair." He said.

"Fair? Who's the one chasing me around the room. If you can get me Van, come get me. I'm sitting right here." She replied, smiling innocently as she moved a finger over the top of the desk. She suddenly sat up and crossed her arms in front of her.

"What will you do now?" He asked.

"Wait." She replied. He walked toward her expecting her to vault past him again. She sat calmly waiting for him to come closer.

"You're too slow Van. I'm going to fall asleep before you get here." She teased.

"I'm waiting for your counterattack. I know you've got something up that sleeve of yours." He said.

"Yes I do and it's called an arm. Honestly Van, am I going to have to come after you? I never thought I see the day." She said.

"There it is. See I told you that you'd come up with something. You never cease to amaze me." He replied taking one giant step toward her. She cocked her head to one side in confusion. She was about to ask him what he was getting at when he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Hey, that's not fair! You threw me off guard!" She squealed as he kissed her neck.

"That was the whole point." He said. She giggled again and started playing with his hair. 

"Um...this desk isn't the most comfortable place in the world Van." She whispered.

"Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Hmmm...one comes to mind." She replied.

"I think I can do that." He said as he lifted her up off the desk. She tightened the grip her legs had on his waist so that he wouldn't drop her as he carried her to their bed.

"No strings though." He said.

"Nope, you'll have to improvise." She teased. 

"No problem there. I like improvising when it comes to you." He replied.

"Good because I've got some good improv. right here." She said as she kissedhim passionately.

The night continued on in total peace for the two lovers. Past worries were set behind them as they shared their intimate feelings toward each other. Nothing could get past that moment of freedom they felt.

"Van?"

"Mmmm..."

"I love you."

"I love you too Hitomi." 

She watched him close his eyes and nuzzle closer to her. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep.

**_~Now I know where Faith gets it.~ _**Hitomi thought as she moved some hair from his eyes. Moments later, she too fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC...

  
  


**AN**: Sorry if this is short. I wanted to do a separate thing just for Van and Hitomi. I'm not sure if this is any good but, I hope so. I tried to make it interesting. Hope you like it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'm always interested in what you people have to say. Thanks again for reading so far!


	16. Angel's Wings

AN: Wow! Sorry, I seem 2 do that a lot don't I? Well, trying 2 work in 2 different places and please friends who want 2 do stuff doesn't leave much time. It is summer after all. Sorry for making you all wait for this. U r most loyal! Hope u enjoy this. I tried 2 make it as good as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Faith stirred and opened her big green eyes to meet the reddish brown ones of her father. She smiled and sat up to receive a hug from him.

"Good morning Daddy." She said with a smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep will?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm, yup. I slept great. Did you and Mommy sleep well?" She asked, stretching her arms out to there fullest.

"Yes, we did."

"Where's Mommy now? Is she still sleeping? We should go jump on the bed and wake her up." She stated.

"Not right now Faith. Mommy's very tired and I have something important to show you." Van said, standing again.

"What is it Daddy? Is it a surprise? Can I have a hint? Can I guess?" Faith asked, curiously. Van smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Go get dressed first then, we'll go to the garden and I'll show you." He replied. 

"Ok!" She said, running into the changing room to dress. Moments later she came out waving a brush in the air. Van excepted it and pulled her up on his lap to gently comb the tangles out of her hair.

They walked down to the garden in silence after that. Faith skipped happily in front of Van as he watched her. She stopped when she got to the entrance of the garden and looked up at him. Smiling greatly, she took his hand and waited to be led into the garden.

"What is it that you have to tell me Daddy?" Faith asked. Van lowered himself down on his knees so he was eye level with her. He took on a half serious look to show that what he had to say was of some importance.

"I wanted to tell you something that should not have waited so long. I didn't think you would need to know so soon considering you've had it hidden for so long but, I don't want you to find out by yourself and mistreat it." He said.

"What is it Daddy? What do I have that's hidden? I don't understand." Faith said. Van thought of the most easiest way to explain things to her so she would understand.

"Before I show you, I have a story to tell you." He finally said. Faith sat attentively waiting for him to start his story. She loved stories and she ho0ped this would be a good one. 

"I'm ready." She said.

"Good. Do you see the large moon in the sky above us?" He asked. She looked up and nodded.

"That's the Mystic Moon. Mommy came from there right? She told me stories about that place." Faith said.

"Yes, that's true. This story begins there. Long before Gaea came to be, there was a place on the Mystic Moon called Atlantis. The people there were...very smart and made a powerful machine. That machine created Gaea and turned their thoughts and wishes into reality. They even went as far as wishing for wings. They became greedy though and Atlantis was destroyed because of it. Some of those people came to live on Gaea and were known as Draconians. Your grandmother, my mother was one of them." He paused to hear her reaction.

"Were they all greedy?" Faith asked.

"No, not all of them. Some just craved power too much and were blinded by it while others wanted to live in peace. Those that were too blind, didn't realize it until it was too late and they paid with their lives." He answered.

"That's a sad story Daddy. Are there any that still live here?" She asked.

"Yes but, they live in hiding now. The remaining ones." He replied.

"Why do they hide themselves?" She asked.

"People fear them because of what happened to Atlantis. They think that they are cursed and bring about destruction."

"Why would they think that?" 

"They just don't understand and they fear what can't be explained. That is why I must show you what I have to show you so that you will know." He said.

"What is it that you have to show me?" She asked.

"Hitomi? What are you doing back here?"

"Shh...watching Merle." Hitomi replied from her spot on the balcony. Merle looked down to see Van with Faith.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"Van is telling her about her ancestry." Hitomi said.

"How do you think she'll take it?" Merle asked.

"Time will tell. Quiet now, he's going to show her." Hitomi said with a smile. 

Sure enough, Van straightened his back and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Faith asked.

"Ssh, just watch." He whispered. Shortly after, two white puffs began to sprout from his back. Faith gasped as they slowly expanded to reveal two long white wings. She cocked her head to one side and stared at them in wonderment. Once her head straightened she shot up like a rocket and slowly walked around her father. Stopping once she stood in back of him, she reached out to touch the new addition to her father's features. Van flinched as he felt her fingers rub against his wings. He could no longer see her face and he wondered what she thought.

"Do I have these too?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so Faith." He replied, slightly bowing his head. She noticed this and completed her circle to stand in front of him again. Her small smile disappeared when she noticed that her father was ashamed. Kneeling down in front of him, she reached out and tranced his cheeks with her hands.

"Don't be ashamed Daddy, it's not your fault. You're not greedy. I understand." She said. Van looked up to see the huge smile on her face. He brought his hand to her cheek and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. 

"How do you make them come out?" She asked, curiously. 

"You have to will them out." He replied. Faith closed her eyes and concentrated on the beautiful wings of her father. Soon after, a small version of his wings sprouted from her back. Now it was Van's turn to look at her as she stretched them out and pulled them back toward her. She giggled when he did the same.

"Yours are so much bigger then mine. I'm glad I have wings like you Daddy! We can fly together!" She said, excitedly as she launched herself toward him with a hug. Van was so surprised that he almost fell over.

"You must promise me something Faith." 

"What is it?" 

"You must never show your wings to anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. It's for your own safety." He said.

"Because of those people that don't understand?" She asked.

"Yes. Some people don't know how to react to what they fear and I don't want to see you hurt." He replied.

"Ok Daddy, I promise. Umm...is it ok to show Mommy and Aunt Merle my wings?" She asked.

"Yes, they can see your wings."

"Does Mommy know you have wings?"

"Yes she does. She was the first one to see my wings after hiding them for so long." He replied, thinking back.

"What did she think of them?" She asked.

"I called him an angel and told him they we're beautiful."

"Good morning Mommy! Looky, I have wings too!" Faith said as Hitomi sat down beside them on the ground.

"I know. Aren't they beautiful?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, they're pretty wings. Just like the angel's wings that you tell me about in stories. Do you have wings too Mommy?" Faith asked.

"No, I don't have wings baby. I have all the wings I need right here with me. I've got two of the most beautiful angels in the world right here." She replied, leaning on Van's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped one of his long white wings around her.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're more then welcome my love." She replied.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Faith?"

"Can you teach me to fly like you?"

"Yes, I will teach you how to use your wings." He said. She jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Daddy and...don't be sad anymore. I like my gift from you." She said. Van smiled and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek as well.

"You're welcome Faith and I won't be sad." He said. 

They sat out in the garden for most of they day watching as Faith flapped around with her wings. Each content with the new peace they had. Nothing to fear and no more secrets to keep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


AN: Well that's what I've got so far. Should I end it there or add something else? Comments? Ideas? Anything? Please review? I'll do anything! Don't I sound desperate? Neways, I hope u liked it. L8er!

  
  


****

**_(:~Anime Angel~:)_**__


	17. A Proper Ending

AN: Well, after many months of thinking, well not really....I decided that I wasn't satisfied with the way I left this story so, I made another chapter. The proper ending. I hope you like.

  
  


**_Dedication:_** I wanted 2 dedicate this to my best friend Niffer cuz she's always been my support and she's helped me threw a lot of tough times in the past few months. If it wasn't for u Niff Niff, I don't know where I'd be. You're like the little sister I never had. Thank you! I know how much you love Faith so this is for you! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mommy! Mommy!" 

Hitomi looked over to see her daughter running toward her. She smiled at the sight of the child. Long black strands of hair covered her face as she skipped toward the tree her mother had been sitting under.

"Hello Faith. How did your lessons go today?" Hitomi asked. Faith's nose curled up at the thought of her lessons.

"If I said fun, I'd be lying and lying isn't good. It was very boring and I wanted to come play." Faith replied.

"Your studies come first Faith, you know that." It was the same reply she got every time.

"Is Daddy done yet?" She asked. Her mother looked up at the castle for a moment in deep thought.

"Nope, not yet." She said at last. 

"Can you tell me a story? One from the Mystic Moon?" Faith asked.

"Which one?" Hitomi asked. Faith thought for a few minutes then her eyes brightened.

"Tell me about Snow White!" She exclaimed while jumping into her mother's lap. 

"Alright, I'll tell you the story of Snow White." Hitomi said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. She sat in silence as the story went on then came to a close with a happy ending.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Faith?"

"I think you and Daddy could be a fairytale. You were Daddy's princess right? And all the bad stuff could be like a wicked stepmother. Grammy and Great Grammy could be your fairy godmothers." Faith giggled. Hitomi's eyes bulged at how her daughter had known this. She shook her head and laughed.

"I've never really thought of that but, I suppose, if you think it would work then, I guess you could say that." She giggled back.

"Can I go play now?" Faith asked.

"Yes, go play Faith. You've earned it." The hyper child bounced from her mother's arms and ran toward the gardens to find something to play with.

Hitomi smiled again as she watched her leave. They had been at peace for a year now and she was glad that her child didn't have many memories of the past events. She had her mother's gift but, she was granted the privilege being able to live without guilt for what had happened.

A familiar presence invaded her senses and she looked up to see her husband walking toward her. She shook her head at his appearance. He looked tired, stressed and ready to pass out at her feet. She smiled up at him at he sat down in front of her.

"Oh Van, you look awful." She stated.

"Thank you for sharing." He muttered. She could tell that he was cranky and tired by the way his eyelids started drooping. She grabbed his arms and pulled him toward her. 

"Turn around." She commanded. He did as she told him to and let her guide him back to rest his head on her stomach. He closed his eyes and sighed in full contentment. 

"You get comfortable too easy." She muttered, trying to support herself against the tree trunk. He muttered something she couldn't understand and leaned down over him.

"Why do you do that? You know I could have come to that meeting. You always get so worked up over it then you come find me all cranky and moody. I'd like to beat you sometimes you know." She stated.

"Were you eavesdropping?" He asked.

"Not really. When I sense my husband's agitated, angry aura burning through my mind I can't help but listen in. You know I could have helped get those pesky old men out of your hair." She told him as she moved the strands of hair out of his eyes.

"I told you that I wanted you to have a break. You haven't stopped all week Hitomi. I want you to relax." He said.

"Ugh, how can I relax when you're all moody? Stubborn man, you are. Besides, they don't dare question me. I think they fear me and that's a good thing." She stated.

"Still, it's nothing for you to worry about." He countered, turning his head.

"See? Stubborn. You would think that after the years we've been together you would have grown out of that." She said with a smirk. His head shot back to look at hers. Giving it a small shake he lifted himself high enough to capture her lips with his.

"Stop whining, you're just as stubborn if not more." He said. She slapped his chest and he grabbed her hands in his, holding them there.

"See?"

"Stop it! I'm not letting you go to another meeting without me. I seem to be the only thing in that room at the time that doesn't aggravate you." She said.

"Hitomi, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me so much. You'll give yourself a breakdown." He stated.

"Yeah, either that or a heart attack. You'll end up having a stroke before you're even considered old!" She retorted. 

"Just kiss me already before I do get cranky from lack of love." He pouted.

"You moody little...fine but, only because I need it more then you." She said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"What did you do today?" He asked.

"I told Faith a fairytale after her lessons." She said.

"Oh really. Which fairytale would that be?" He asked while playing with her fingertips.

"Snow White."

"Is that the one you told me with the seven dwarfs?" He asked. He had been there every time she told those stories to Faith and had known them by heart like his own.

"Yup, that's the one. Did I tell you that our daughter thinks that we could be a fairytale?" She asked.

"No, when did she draw this conclusion?" He asked.

"After I told her the story. Her gift is growing stronger by the day. She's seen our past." Hitomi said.

"Well, at least she hasn't seen all of it." He replied. She shook her head and poked him.

"Daddy!"

Van looked up just in time to see his daughter tackle him and sit on his stomach.

"Faith, you have to be careful you could hurt someone like that." Hitomi scolded.

"I'm sorry. I was really excited to see you Daddy." Faith said.

"It's ok Faith. Don't worry Daddy's ribs won't break any time soon. You can thank your Aunt Merle for that." Van said.

"Thank Aunt Merle later. I have some news right now that can't possibly wait. I wanted all of my family to be here when I told you it." Hitomi said. Faith's face brightened as she jumped up and down on Van's stomach. If he hadn't have seen it coming, he would have had the wind knocked out of him.

"Sit Faith." He said. She remembered her cushiony seat and stopped.

"Oops." She giggled. Van smiled and looked up at Hitomi.

"All ears love." He said. She smiled and looked at the two that meant so much to her.

"Well, I think, no, I know...Faith, what would you think about having a new baby brother or sister?" She asked. Faith's mouthed formed and o and she leapt from her father's lap to hug her mother.

"Really? Will I really?" She asked.

"Hitomi?" Van asked, looking past Faith's skirts. Hitomi pulled the girl up in her arms and looked down at him.

"Yes Van, I'm pregnant. Yet again." She smiled. He returned the smile and sat up to hug her.

"Yay! I'm gonna have a new baby brother or sister! Do you think it'll be an angel like me and Daddy?" Faith asked.

"You never know." Hitomi replied.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Van asked.

"Hmmm...not today." She said with a smile.

"Well, let me tell you again. To make up for today. I love you more than anything Hitomi Fanel." He said as he kissed her.

"Blah! Gross! Mommy! Mommy! I have a question!" Faith yelled.

"What Faith?" Hitomi asked.

"When will I get my new brother or sister and how? Where will it come from?" She asked. Hitomi stared wide eyed at her for several minutes.

"Um...well...I'll carry it in my belly for nine months while it grows then, it will come out." Hitomi said. 

"How are babies made?" She asked. Both parents looked at each other then, to their daughter. How do you explain something like this to a six year old?

"When your older dear." Hitomi replied, blushing crimson.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, it's too complicated to explain with the right words." Van stated.

"Does it have to do with you two kissing? If so, I don't want to know." She replied.

"Some of it." Hitomi replied.

"Eew! Yucky! Never mind, I don't want to know." Faith said. Van laughed and looked at Hitomi.

**_~Close call.~_**

**_~Tell me about it. Wait til she gets older and I have to explain it.~_**

**_~Glad it's you and not me!~_**

**_~Oh don't you worry, you'll get your share if I have a boy!~_**

**_~Don't say that!~_**

The months passed and the time came for Hitomi to give birth. Van had been with her through the whole ordeal and Merle had waited with Faith.

"Why can't I go in Aunt Merle?" Faith asked.

"Because you're too young and it's not a pretty sight." Merle replied.

"But, I want to see." Faith whined.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see after they're done." Merle assured her.

It was late when Hitomi was finally done. Van had come out to see Faith and found her curled up with Merle. They were both asleep. He gently shook Merle to wake her up. When she did, she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Just resting." He told her.

"The baby?" Merle asked.

"Beautiful and healthy." He replied, lifting Faith in his arms. She stirred and looked up at him.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Do you want to go see now Faith?" He asked. She nodded and curled up closer to him. He led them into the bedroom where Hitomi was resting.

"You have to be quiet Faith." Van said.

"Ok Daddy. I will, promise." She whispered. He set her down on the bed beside Hitomi.

"Meet your new baby brother Faith." Hitomi said. The baby in her arms made little noises that intrigued the girl.

"What is his name Mommy?" She asked as she played with the tiny fingers.

"What do you think we should name him Faith?" Hitomi asked.

"Yukan. Name him Yukan, Mommy." Faith replied.

"Why Yukan, Faith?" Van asked.

"Don't know, just Yukan." She said.

"Sounds fine to me. What do you think Van?" Hitomi asked.

"I think Yukan suits him well." Van replied.

"He's so tiny Mommy. He's cute too!" Faith said.

"He's gonna be just like his Daddy when he grows up." Merle stated.

"What makes you think so Merle?" Hitomi asked.

"Just a hunch." She replied with a smile. They all laughed and continued to fondle the baby boy in Hitomi's arms.

In the time to come, peace reigned over Gaea and the royal family of Fanelia for generations to come. Nobody threatened the beautiful existence for it was great for all creatures. Gaea shone brightly with it's new found peace and no war or great tragedy threatened the peace. 

There was still some darkness in the light but, without it, nothing would go right and things would not balance correctly. All things were dealt with wisely weighing everything as it should be and how it should be done. Everything was set at ease....eternally.

  
  


**_~The End~_**

  
  
  
  


AN: Well, I'm satisfied with this ending. I think anyway. I hope you all like it. I enjoyed writing it so, I hope it's a good for you. ^__^ thanx to everyone who reviewed again. It's great to know what you think! Oh, and if you wanted to know Yukan means brave in Japanese. I looked it up in my dictionary. Thanx again all of you! Bye!


End file.
